


Supernatural: Best Friends with Benifits

by Destielfandom1



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielfandom1/pseuds/Destielfandom1
Summary: Female Shane= SkyFemale Ryan= RayRay knows everything about Sky, well except for the fact that Sky is a demon. Ray is a secret neko who is going on heat, where her ears, tail, and cat-like teeth are going to be harder to hide and also her feelings for Sky will be harder to hide. While all this Jan happening They are going to a place where the Salem witch trails are happening.





	Supernatural: Best Friends with Benifits

((Ray’s Perspective))

Ray woke up to her tail and ears being out, fully out. Usually they were barely noticeable and could be hidden easily. Unfortunately she couldn’t just stay home sick today, because her and Sky were going on a trip to Salem for a “Buzzfeed Unsolved:Supernatural” episode. She had worked late to finish the voice over for the narrator, and also had to finish packing that night. She put a beanie on and tucked her tail into a long skirt. After getting ready she took her things and drove. As she got the crew set up the camera in the car. Both Sky and Ray got into the car and started driving as they talked. After driving as far as they could they got to a hotel and dropped off their stuff after shutting off the camera. Ray sat on her bed and took out her computer to do more research on this place.

((Sky’s Perspective))

Sky was half demon and half’s human. She was always a person of complete science until she found out that her father was in fact a demon. How she found out, is a long story. She didn’t even know the full story. Being a demon she was fully aware of other spirits/Supernatural beings that roamed the earth. However she had to pull off a persona that showed that she was in fact a completely logical person who didn’t believe in the Supernatural. When she found her partner on Buzzfeed she immediately knew that the girl was a neko. It was because of the strong smell, the smell was childish and smell of everything sweet. She was excited to go on another trip with Ray. Especially because it would be a time that the small kitten was going into heat. So far she was with Ray in a hotel room, alone. Seeing Ray sit on her bed and so defenseless, turned her on. However, she didn’t do anything about that, it wasn’t the right time. She wanted to wait for the perfect time.

((Ray’s Perspective))  
Ray closed her computer and laid down, reading a book on how to defend herself against demons, ghosts, and other supernatural beings. She slipped into bed, causing her tail to slip out and make her purr in shock. Blushing, she quickly looked at Sky to see if she heard anything. Luckily, she didn’t, Sky was just watching the X-files on her computer. Ray made her tail tuck back in and she sat next to Sky and watched the show. They both knew that’s Sky have put this tv show on to make Ray sit next to her. Sky knew that the X-Files was Ray’s favorite tv show. Ray was fighting the urge to push Sky onto the bed and fuck her. She shook her head to dismiss the thought. “I’m going to order Pizza” She said and called the nearby pizza place to do a drop off there. After they got the pizza they sat back on the bed and continued to watch the tv show. Ray felt herself getting tired and then passed out.

((Sky’s Perspective))  
While eating Sky realized that Ray had fallen asleep and now was holding Sky close and had Ray’s tail wrapped around Sky. Sky smirked her eyes flashing black and then back to normal she continued watching the X-files. Since demons never slept she didn’t fall asleep she just spent her time watching Ray at the corner of her eye while watching the show.

((Ray’s Perspective))  
Ray woke up laying in Sky’s arms. She blushed and got out of bed careful not to wake Sky. Luckily Sky was still asleep so Ray could take a shower and get dressed in enough time for her tail and ears to be hidden again. “Good morning” Sky said as Ray sat back in her bed. “Good morningL Ray replied. “I’ll wait for you to finish getting ready and then we will go” Ray added. She opened her computer as Sky got undressed in front of her. Ray blushed and quickly looked back into her book. “Er..” Ray stuttered. “We are both girls” Sky responded with a shrug... and was that a smirk Ray saw? No, Ray was probably just imagining things.


End file.
